vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Gastrochilus
1825 | section name = syn. | section text = * * | wikispecies = Gastrochilus | commons = Gastrochilus | range map = Gastrochilus.svg | ncbi = 225552 }} Гастрохилус ( ) — род эпифитных и литофитных травянистых растений семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Подсемейство Epidendroideae, триба Vandeae, подтриба Aeridinae. Аббревиатура родового названия в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве — Gchls. Название происходит от греческих слов «gaster» — живот и «chelos» — губа. Род не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название Gastrochilus. Биологическое описание Небольшие моноподиальные растения с коротким или длинным стеблем и двурядными кожистыми листьями. Корни многочисленные, довольно толстые, в основном воздушные, покрыты веламеном. Цветонос обычно короткий с многочисленными небольшими цветками. Цветки мясистые, выразительные. Чашелистики и лепестки оттопыренные. Губа сросшаяся с основанием колонки, мешковидная. Средняя лопасть широкая и округлённая, почти плоская, иногда волосистая или бахромчатая, направлена вперёд. Колонка короткая и крепкая. Бороздчатых поллиниев — два. Распространение Представители рода Gastrochilus распространены на значительной части тропической и субтропической Азии. Гималаи, Непал, Индия, Вьетнам, Таиланд, Шри-Ланка, Китай, Филиппины, юг Хонсю и т.д. Систематика В настоящее время виды рода Gastrochilus разделены на три секции. * Секция (Gastrochilus xuanenensis и Gastrochilus rantabunensis). * Секция (Gastrochilus affinis, Gastrochilus pseudodistichus, Gastrochilus formosanus и Gastrochilus saccatus). * Секция (Gastrochilus acutifolius и Gastrochilus yunnanensis, Gastrochilus obliquus, Gastrochilus pechei, Gastrochilus hainanensis). Систематика рода не устоявшаяся. В роду (по данным Королевских ботанических садов в Кьюhttp://apps.kew.org/wcsp/home.do): 151 известный описанный вид, из них: * 52 официально приняты. * 98 синонимы (в том числе и в других родах). * статус 1 вида под вопросом. Список видов * * * * * * * * * |}} * * ]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * '']] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ботанические иллюстрации Из книги G. King and R. Pantling. «The Orchids of the Sikkim-Himalaya» 1898 г. Image:Gastrochilus dasypogon11.jpg|Gastrochilus obliquus'' Image:Gastrochilus inconspicuus222.jpg|''Gastrochilus inconspicuus'' Image:Gastrochilus pseudodistichus111.jpg|''Gastrochilus pseudodistichus'' Гастрохилус в культуре Температурная группа — за редким исключением, тёплая и умеренная. Как и многим другим представителям трибы Vandeae для хорошего роста и цветения гастрохилусам необходимо хорошее освещение. Для большинства видов лучший способ посадки — на блок. Так же их культивируют в горшках или корзинках. Субстрат — кора хвойных пород, перепревшие листья, торф и древесный уголь (2:2:1:1) или чистая сосновая кора средней фракции. Требуют повышенной влажности воздуха и обильного полива в период роста, однако плохо переносят чрезмерно влажный субстрат. В летние месяцы растения слегка притеняют от прямых солнечных лучей.Черевченко Т. М. 1993. Тропические и субтропические орхидеи. Во время интенсивного роста желательна подкормка комплексным удобрением разработанным специально для орхидей. Примечания Литература * Vij SP , Verma J, 2007, Gastrochilus D. Don (Orchidaceae) : a new generic record for Himachal Pradesh. J. Orchid Soc. India 21. (1-2): 19-21. * Cavestro W, 2003, The genus Gastrochilus D. Don. Orchid Rev. 111. (1251): 160-165 * Lucksom SZ, 2003, A new species of Gastrochilus D.Don from Sikkim. Orchid Rev. 111. (1253): 278-280 * Averyanov LV, 1997, New species of orchids (Orchidaceae) from Vietnam. Bot. Zhurn. 82. (3): 131-148 * Rao AN, 1997, A new species of Gastrochilus from Arunachal Pradesh (India). J. Orchid Soc. India 11. (1-2): 1-3 * Ji Z, 1996, A preliminary revision of Gastrochilus (Orchidaceae). Guihaia 16. (2): 123-154 * Christenson EA, 1987, An index to the genus Gastrochilus D.Don (Orchidaceae: Sarcanthinae). Indian Orchid J. 2. (1): 19-29 * Teuscher H, 1978, Cleisostoma and Gastrochilus. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 47. (3): 209 - 216 * Herklots GAC, 1974, Nepalese and Indian orchids: Gastrochilus D. Don. Orchid Rev. 82. (977): 354-358 Ссылки * * на сайте KEW * Gastrochilus D. Don in Tropicos.org * [http://www.picsearch.com/pictures/plants/orchids/orchids%20e-gr/gastrochilus.html Gastrochilus] на picsearch.com * Список видов (223 наименования) на ipni.org Категория:Растения по алфавиту Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии